


Just Some Guy

by kiatina



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatina/pseuds/kiatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles obtains a fake ID and picks up the occasional one night stand at a nearby bar. When he brings Erik home, a significantly older and terribly handsome stranger, he finds himself hopelessly smitten. Warning: Age disparity. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A little sappy and out of character. Forgive me. I was in a mushy mood. :) It's also my first for the fandom, so I'm blaming inexperience as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Warning: age disparity/underage depending on where you live

Charles smiled as he felt lips on his neck, pressing sweet little kisses down to his collar bone. "Mmm," pushed halfheartedly at the man's chest. "That tickles."

Erik chuckled and tightened his grip, hugging Charles's waist. "Good." He liked when he made the boy laugh. Charles he reminded himself. He moved to continue, but Charles was wiggling to sit up. "Have I annoyed you?" he wondered, letting go to allow him to change positions. He'd only been teasing.

The boy shook his head. Annoyance was the last thing he was feeling. He looked at the man with an expression of curiosity and sadness. No explanation of how they had ended up in bed together was coming to him. He'd attempted to pick up men before, and had succeeded plenty of times, but Erik hadn't really been a trial. A quick introduction, a dance or two, an offer to drive him home… Honestly he'd expected to be shot down, Erik was clearly quite older than him, and the man was beautiful enough to get whoever he wanted in the club, why would he settle for a kid barely seventeen? He looked to his fake ID on the bedside table. A sense of unease hit him as he wondered what if I hadn't gotten that? He would have missed out on a wonderful night. It didn't match the dread of knowing in a few hours it'd be dawn and it'd be over.

"No, I'm not annoyed," he finally answered. "I'm just not looking forward to you leaving."

Erik put an arm underneath his head, readjusting his position as well. "Where am I going?"

"Home, eventually."

"Eventually," he repeated. Not this second. Erik used his free arm to pull Charles back down to lay beside him. "But I just got started, so don't think about that yet." His lips returned to Charles's cheek, hand tracing an impromptu pattern on his chest.

Despite his desire to worry about the inevitable departure, Charles was smiling again. "Just got started?" he asked, amusement in his voice. They'd been in Charles's bed for over two hours.

"Mhmm." Pulled him closer for a kiss. He was intent on exploring the boy properly. When they'd arrived at his cheap apartment, it hadn't taken long for them to end up in the bedroom. Foreplay had been rushed, but he was getting back to that now. Lazily taking his time to cover what he'd skipped earlier.

Charles wasn't about to argue. If this stranger wanted to touch and tease for hours, he could go right ahead. It was funny how unlike a stranger Erik seemed to him. He felt so immensely comfortable pressed up against him, it was like he was lying with a lover he'd known for years. Images of a false past floated around his head, and he didn't try to fight it. _They'd met years ago, in a cute little sidewalk café._ Characters from old black and white movies were replaced with their own faces.

"Have you lived alone long?"

"Huh?" He was brought back to reality. "Oh. No, just a year or so."

"No parents?" Erik rested his head on his pillow again, but his hand continued trailing up and down the boys chest.

"Parents are alive and well," Charles answered, just a touch of bitterness surfacing. Normally he was enraged at the thought of them, but those fingers were so soothing. "Just uninterested in a gay son." Or any son, really.

"I've been there," he nodded. "Mine didn't kick me out, but they weren't happy with me."

Charles thought about getting the sheet near his feet, he was starting to feel cool, but he didn't want to interrupt the caress. "They didn't kick me out, I left." They certainly didn't try hard to stop him though.

"That was brave of you, at your age." Especially if it was a year ago.

Age. He frowned slightly. "How old do you think I am?" he wondered.

The question made Erik smile. "Under twenty. Eighteen?"

He felt embarrassed to admit to younger. "I'm seventeen," he mumbled. Was a little anxious about the mans reaction, but to his surprise he didn't look put off by it.

"Only off by a little then." He traced his hand up Charles to his chin, one finger under it, playfully tilting his head to look at him. "How old do you think I am?"

"Late twenties." His answer made Erik's smile grow to a grin.

"I turned thirty last month." He was almost double Charles's age. He found it amusing, but it didn't look mutual.

Charles felt even more self-conscious. "Now that you know, am I too young for you?" Though it's a little late now.

"Am I too old for you?"

"You aren't old," Charles challenged immediately. Old was sixty. Old was gray hair.

"I'm flattered." He'd been happy a youth had taken interest in him, even more so to hear he didn't look his age. It didn't answer the boy's question, but he just kept smiling and returned to petting Charles.

The boy snuggled closer. He never felt so attached to a one night stand. Erik had already managed to burrow into his heart, and it would be more painful than Charles would admit to walk him to the door in the morning. He had to ask for a phone number, for an address. It couldn't end here. It hasn't ended yet he reminded himself. "Could I see you again?"

"Sure." To Charles, that wasn't entirely comforting. Sure was like maybe, and he wanted absolutely. But you take what you can get sometimes.

He rolled onto his back, Erik's arm beneath him as he held him in a half hug. "When do you have to leave tomorrow?" Did he work?

"Back to that again?" Erik tapped his nose playfully as if to tell him he was being silly. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Hope he didn't have plans for the next few days…. "Really?"

It was obvious Charles would nervously count the hours if he gave him an exact time. "Does me leaving bother you that much?"

"No…yes…I just don't like being alone." And he liked being with Erik.

"Then really, I'll leave whenever you decide you're ready for me too." He pushed Charles's bed head out his eyes. "I wouldn't want to be the reason you're upset." Charles blushed, feeling terribly like a child who needed his hand held. Still, he appreciated Erik not wanting any emotional harm to come to him.

Erik rolled over to straddle Charles, dipping his head to nibble on the soft spot below his ear. Charles's toes curled and fingers clenched as he tried not to moan. He half heard Erik whisper how wonderful a night he was having.

He felt the same, returned that tenfold. He was unsure how to tell him, or if he even should tell him. Was it too soon to feel so strongly for someone? They'd just met hours before. "Erik…"

Charles felt dizzy. His body was hyperaware to every touch, which Erik was offering generously. His heart was beating too quickly and his mind running too slowly. Time meant nothing, and he couldn't say how long a silence there was between himself whispering the mans name to him quietly admitting, "I love you."

It was accidental. He'd been toying with the notion, finding it a romantic idea but far from possible. It was a dream he fancied coming true in time, but the words slipped out now, and after they were said he decided he didn't regret it. Even when he no longer felt lips on his skin, he was positive it was better they hadn't gone unsaid. Erik ought to know what was going through his head, well thought out or not. And when his mouth was engulfed in a hot kiss, it was clear his confession didn't phase the man.

Charles had previously told two men he loved them. The first was when he was fifteen, a few months into his sophomore year in the back of a senior's car. It was the night he had sex for the first time, and in the silence afterward he'd blurted it out, and was happy to hear it echoed back. About a month later the other boy changed his mind.

The second time was when he'd been seeing an older man. This time he had waited to hear it first. It was nice to be told he was loved, and he liked being able to say it without worry. But soon enough the flame burnt out and he was single again, looking for something, waiting for someone worthwhile.

He'd said 'I love you' before, but tonight it seemed a new experience. There was no need to let emotions develop for months before expressing them, they were crystal clear right now. That wasn't how it happened before. "It's true," he said as they parted to breathe, in case Erik doubted him, or thought they'd been coaxed out by his meticulous work.

"I believe you." It wasn't what Charles expected to hear, but he accepted it graciously. It was better than disbelief, or worse, disgust. Erik started to shift down the bed, intent on going to work on Charles's chest, but the boy put a hand out to stop him. Erik rolled off to his side of the bed again.

Charles had a thousand things he wanted to say and ask. Did Erik feel as attracted to Charles as he was feeling for him? Did he have anything to say about what he'd just said? Instead he asked, "How did I get so lucky?" Erik tilted his head, both amused and curious. But Charles really wanted an answer. "I can't believe someone like you came home with me. I didn't even have to try." He'd just approached with forced confidence, like he practiced so often. Ready for small talk and armed with excuses as to why he was worth the time. But he hadn't needed any phony reasons. After the initial how's it goin' and introductions Erik had put a hand on the small of his back, explained he liked the song that was playing, and lead Charles to the floor. A few songs later Charles had commented on the time, hinting he was leaving to see if Erik seemed disappointed or relieved, and was surprised by the offer to be driven home.

"I don't know," Erik said, looking thoughtful. "I'm nothing special. I'm just…some guy from some club." He was smiling like he meant it, and he stretched out on his back, arching a little to get the kinks out.

Charles didn't know how to begin to protest. Erik was far from average. He was never showered with so much affection by someone he barely knew. "You're more than just some guy," he frowned.

"You think so?"

Would he have said I love you if he didn't? Though of course Erik didn't know him. Maybe Charles just said that to everyone. "I do."

The older man brushed Charles's bangs away again, looking at him as if considering something. "If I were to tell you I loved you too, would you believe me?"

Charles's eyebrows knitted in surprised confusion. "Would you mean it?"

"Wholeheartedly."

He desperately tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach to a minimum. This was hypothetical after all. "Then yeah, I'd believe you." If only.

When it was silent too long, Charles thought it only fair to return the attention. He kissed Erik's shoulder, moving a bit to reach more. Erik closed his eyes, looking content again.

"You know," he began, reaching out blindly for a second to pet Charles. "I'm just as lucky as you."

"Mmm mm," Charles disagreed. "I'm just a kid." Teens like him were a dime a dozen.

"Nonsense. There's a lot more to you than your age."

Charles was skeptical. "Like what?"

"Like the cute way you're so nervous around me." It made the boy blush, proving his point. "I like it."

"I just want to make a good impression," he mumbled.

Erik nodded, opening his eyes. "You have." He could see doubt in the boys eyes. "Would it help if I said I love you?"

Probably. Yes. "Only if you mean it." Though he wasn't feeling too picky.

"Well I do." He kissed the top of the boys head, the only thing in reach. Charles moved to lay on Erik's stomach, using him as a complete body pillow. Part of him wasn't sure if Erik was serious, but the other part reminded him that he said he'd believe Erik. And why shouldn't he? There was nothing to gain from lying about it.

He nuzzled up underneath Erik's chin, finger ghosting over the muscles of the mans arm. He looked very thin when dressed, but with such a close examination Charles suspected he was deceptively strong. "I don't normally…I mean I don't love everyone I'm with." He felt his pillow slightly tremble with silent laughter.

"I don't either," Erik assured him. He was rather hard to please. Even he was surprised Charles had won him over so easily, "But why waste time wondering how it happened?"

Charles leaned back enough to see his eyes, shining with a playful glint, the reflection of the lamp giving them an added sparkle. He supposed he was right, instead of focusing on questioning it, wouldn't it be lovely to just embrace it? The boy ran his fingers through Erik's hair, satisfied to feel it was just as silky as it looked. Erik's eyes closed at the contact, humming happily.

"Hey, Erik…?" Charles asked, enjoying how they were still enough for him to feel the mans breathing, noticeably rising and falling with his pillow. He could hear his heartbeat, and put a hand on his chest where his heart would be, smiling lazily when he felt it.

"Hmm?" The vibrations of the grunt made Charles giggle.

"I'm not nervous around you, like you said."

"Oh you're not?" Well he wasn't the epitome of self confidence either.

"I'm…shy," he decided. "But that's not the same thing." Nervous implied he was uneasy, fearful, or worried. He was anything but that. "I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you, but I'm not scared or anything. I feel safe with you."

Erik placed his hands on Charles's hips, then ran them slowly up and down his sides. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He was glad Charles was comfortable. "Although I like when you're flustered. You turn just the right shade of pink." Though he couldn't see his expression, he could practically feel the heat from Charles' cheek on his chest. Erik laughed in delight. "You're so cute, Charles."

The boy pouted. Puppies and bunnies were cute. He didn't want to be in that category. Swirling a finger around one of Erik's nipples he mumbled, "Don't make fun of me."

"Oh, Charles." He urged him to move, to sit up more to look at him. "I'm sorry." Pecked his lips. "But you know I only tease you because you're adorable when you squirm."

Adorable? He wasn't a little kid. "I don't want to be adorable to you."

Erik sank into his pillow, tilting his head. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Sounds like I'm three."

"I'm sorry," he laughed again. "It was the first word to come to mind. But I do find you very sexy." Did he prefer that?

Charles blushed again. "Now I don't know if you're just saying that to appease me."

"I am saying it now, yes, to appease you. I hadn't really expected to comment, but I will if you want to hear it. I honestly did find you extremely appealing this evening." He cupped the boys face, ever present smile in place. "You're very attractive Charles, and you look older than seventeen. I've got no doubt that if we went back to that club I'd have some serious competition. Plenty would try to steal you away. Add in your charming personality and it's truly a wonder you're available at all. Though of course I'm glad you are." He could feel Charles trying to look away, unused to a stream of praise. Erik firmly but gently kept him looking forward. "Feel better?" Charles rolled his eyes, cheeks pink, but nodded all the same.

When Erik dropped his hands to his sides, Charles reached for them and laced their fingers together. "How did you get to be so sweet?" he asked. He wished he had that ability. "You're so kind."

"It's natural," he said jokingly. "But really, why would I want to be unkind to you?" Charles didn't have an answer. "I'm really not that unique. I just…go with the flow, like anybody else."

Charles shook his head. Couldn't see how Erik was blind to how amazing he was. He could throw praise at Charles all day, but couldn't seem to give himself enough credit. "If only you could see you the way I do."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't average at all." He gave Erik's hands a light squeeze. "You're so much more passionate than anyone I've ever met. If you were anyone else, we'd have gone to sleep ages ago. Or left by now. Few want to stay up just to cuddle or talk with a stranger. It's not what you do with one night stands. And no one ever loves me."

"If you think we're going to be a one night stand, you've got another thing coming," Erik smiled brazenly. Charles smiled back.

"See?" he asked. "You're different. You always surprise me. You have so much to give and you don't even know it." For a while Charles had been convinced relationships weren't for him. None ever worked out, and he could usually tell at the beginning by some little quirk he knew was going to erupt into more. His heart had been disappointed many times, but it was hopeful now. Healing and ready to try again. He knew he'd follow Erik anywhere.

Erik shook his hands free, touching Charles's face gently before pulling him down for his tightest embrace yet. Took a deep breath, taking in the new aroma of their own mingled scents. This kid was something else. "It's strange," he said, "How I can feel so desperately in love with someone I hardly know." He traced his fingertips over Charles's back, skimming the skin ever so lightly. "But I want to know you, intimately. I want you to tell me everything there is to know about you." He felt Charles smile against him. "But tell me slowly," he requested. "So that it takes a very, very long time."

Charles hummed his agreement to do so, for now content to just nuzzle into his body pillow again, which was warm and moving with the comforting rise and fall of breathing. He was happier now than he'd ever been, and he hoped the feeling wouldn't die. He'd never understand how Erik thought of himself as ordinary. But if says he's just some guy, that's fine. Charles knew better.


End file.
